


Heat

by vtn



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF, Music RPF, Suede - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-25
Updated: 2009-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vtn/pseuds/vtn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neil visits Erol on a day when it's too hot to do much of anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

It's too hot. No one in London knows what to do in this insufferable heat that presses down on the city like a weight, the humidity of a coming storm hanging in the air and making it even heavier.

With all that and the window unit broken besides, it's hardly even worth it getting out of bed, so Erol doesn't wake up until his doorbell rings. Fuck, he thinks, and rolls off of his mattress. 

He makes the trip downstairs in utter silence. The smells of a breakfast made hours ago are still floating through the house, and he momentarily considers stopping by the kitchen to clean up whatever's left. But the doorbell rings again, and he sighs and manages a half-hearted "coming!"

Neil Codling is standing on his doorstep, looking, well, bemused. "Er, hello, Erol," he says, blinking. "Just woke up, I take it?"

"Possibly." Erol realizes he's in nothing but a ratty T-shirt and boxers. He probably should have done something about that. "Why are you here, again?"

"I called..." Neil sighs. "I thought you said I could come round today to borrow that Smiths record, and try out the synth you'd bought..." He wipes his forehead. "Shit, but it's hot..."

"Yes," says Erol. "And, er, yes, sorry, I must have slept through the phone ringing—miserable day." Erol lets Neil in, and shuts the door behind him. "Sorry it's not much better in here." 

"Can I get some water then?" Neil asks. 

"Sure." 

They go into the kitchen, where Neil finds a glass and fills it with filtered water from the fridge. Meanwhile, Erol sneaks up behind him with the sink hose and turns on the water.

"EROL!" Neil nearly leaps a foot in the air, and then doubles over with laughter. "Are you aware that you're a bastard?"

"Quite," he says, but the next thing he knows he's been hit in the face with a glassful of water. "Oh, fuck off," he groans, wiping at his eyes. It's definitely a good wakeup, though. 

"You'd better have extra clothes I can borrow," Neil says warningly. "I'm not going home with my back soaking wet."

"Or your face," says Erol matter of factly, hitting Neil with another blast from the sink hose.

"AARGH! That's just not fair!" Neil seems to suddenly notice he's still holding the pitcher. Erol just barely avoids getting hit in the face again with an entire pitcher of freezing water, but still gets it all over his front and back. 

"Yes," says Erol, feeling actually cold for the first time today, "Definitely going to need a change of clothes." Neil makes a noncommittal noise and follows Erol up the stairs, dripping as he goes.

\---

In Erol's bedroom Neil takes a seat on the bed, which makes Erol a bit jealous because he would leave a massive wet spot if he tries. He starts going through his wreck of a closet, and when he turns around he sees Neil's gaze flick quickly up. 

"What, what have you been staring at?"

"Oh, nothing," says Neil, but his eyes flash beneath a too-long fringe and Erol is quite sure of the answer. He forgets his pursuit of extra shirts and goes back to the bed, pushing Neil's fringe back with his hand and catching Neil's mouth in his own. 

"I'd have thought," Neil says between Erol's kisses, which are now moving from Neil's mouth down to his neck, tasting the hot day's sweat, "that you probably," kiss, "just did that to get me in your bedroom."

"Unintended consequence," Erol gasps; suddenly he can't get enough of Neil's skin and the way his wet T-shirt is clinging to it, highlighting the shape of his collarbones and his skinny frame. Neil shakes out his hair like a dog and pulls Erol's T shirt off, splays his hands across Erol's back. Erol climbs onto the bed now, straddling Neil's hips and looking down into his eyes, wet hair mussed and pressed against his cheeks. 

He lowers his mouth to Neil's neck and sucks the water out of his longest locks of hair, at the same time, he's sure, leaving a mark that'll last a little while against Neil's pale skin. Neil's fingers push through Erol's hair and his thumbs press into Erol's cheekbones, pulling Erol's head back up so Neil can kiss him again. 

Erol feels Neil's erection pushing up against his leg and he undoes Neil's zipper while Neil peels off his own T-shirt, which Erol watches carefully, absorbed by the way the wet fabric clings to Neil's skin. Then he pulls off Neil's jeans and briefs and socks and makes quick work of his own boxers, eager to get his hands on the smooth expanse of skin that is Neil's chest. 

When Erol tries to move his hands lower, however, Neil grabs him by the wrists.

"Say please," he says, looking down lazily over his nose, and just that darkly playful tone Neil's voice is taking on makes Erol's dick twitch in anticipation. 

"Oh for fuck's sake! Are you honestly going to make me beg to touch you?" says Erol. "Are you that up your own arse?" Neil just smiles.

"If I say yes, would you beg?"

"No," says Erol.

"Then no touching," says Neil.

"Soon you'll be begging me," Erol grumbles, but true to his word, he doesn't touch Neil with his hands, just lowers his mouth to Neil's cock and teases him with his mouth, refusing to take all of him in. 

Neil strokes Erol's hair and says simply, "All right, you win."

Erol pulls his head back, grins up at Neil. "Ask me nicely."

"Touch me," says Neil. "Please, Erol." 

"Will you suck me afterwards?"

"Yes, just let me—oh yes--" Erol has spread his hands along Neil's thighs, pushing his legs further apart, and he starts to get more of Neil's cock into his mouth. He works it with his hands too until he feels Neil's fingers clench into fists in his hair, like he's trying to push deeper into Erol's throat. Erol won't let him. Instead he draws back, runs his tongue along the head of Neil's cock, and Neil makes the most incredible noises and comes in Erol's mouth, moving to kiss Erol again as soon as he swallows. Then he gently grasps Erol's arm, licks up the soft skin on Erol's forearm and bites Erol's wrist. Erol wriggles against him, trying to create friction between his erection and Neil's taut stomach. He has to swallow hard to keep from almost letting himself go on the spot when Neil pulls Erol's fingers into his mouth, and Erol realizes just how good Neil must be at sucking cock with the way he uses his lips and tongue. 

Neil leaves Erol's hand wet with saliva and pushes it down between Erol's legs. 

"Y-you want me to--"

"Like I would, if I were still hard," Neil says, with a filthy grin on his face. Erol slides a pair of slick fingers into himself and pushes down on them with his body, trying to hit that spot inside himself that makes him go utterly mad. Meanwhile Neil's mouth is on him, at least as good as what he was doing to Erol's fingers. Erol can hardly take it. 

"Neil I--"

Neil gets his mouth off Erol's cock and just works him with his hands now, his sweat and the water from before making them slide. Erol can hardly think; he feels too hot for his own skin. He comes hard and Neil goes back to him with his mouth, lightly sucking until Erol feels like he's completely empty.

"Fucking hell," he says.

"You started it," says Neil. He picks up his soaking wet T-shirt and slaps Erol across the shoulders with it.


End file.
